Power packs of the type described for providing operating voltages for home operated calculators, cassette players and transcribers, electric razors and the like have become quite necessary, and various constructions relating to the transformer elements and plug-in blades of such power packs have been provided with the idea of providing safe and sturdy power packs and such packs which are easily assembled.